Runaway
by Bulecelup
Summary: AU. Kamu mengangkat gaun pengantinmu, lalu pergi meninggalkan altar pernikahan. Netherlands memanggilmu, tapi kamu tidak perduli. Satu-satunya hal yang kamu perdulikan adalah, pulang ke sisi Kiku tercinta. NetherNesiaJapan.


**Title: **Runaway.

**Pair: **Netherlands/Fem!Indonesia/Japan.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **AU. Kamu mengangkat gaun pengantinmu, lalu pergi meninggalkan altar pernikahan. Netherlands memanggilmu, tapi kamu tidak perduli. Satu-satunya hal yang kamu perdulikan adalah, pulang ke sisi Kiku tercinta. NetherNesiaJapan.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Apa yang terlintas dibenakmu saat mendengar kata '_pernikahan_'?

Pesta besar-besaran, makanan berlimpah, teman dan keluarga berkumpul, pakaian pengantin yang cantik, suasana romantis, dan sebagainya…

Ya, itu yang kamu pikirkan… sebelum kamu bertemu dengan pemuda sialan penghisap kas negaramu itu lagi.

Kamu adalah gadis cantik berkulit sawo matang yang memiliki rambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam. Namamu adalah Indonesia, kebanyakan orang memanggilmu Nesia, tapi kamu lebih nyaman apabila kawan-kawan dekatmu saja yang memanggilmu seperti itu.

Kamu berdiri disana, di ambang jendela rumah tuamu. Tanganmu memainkan ujung rambut, menatap keluar jendela dengan ratapan kosong. Di luar sana cuaca buruk sekali, langit yang tadinya cerah benderang mendadak menjadi gelap kelam dalam sekejap.

Entah sudah berapa lama kamu berdiri disana. Yang pasti, kamu tidak perduli. Karena semuanya sudah tak berarti lagi bagimu…

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, kamu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Netherlands didepan pintu rumahmu. Kamu berniat mengusirnya menggunakan bambu runcing, namun Boss dan penjagamu meleraimu untuk melakukan itu.

Mereka malah menyuruh pemuda eksentrik yang kayaknya memiliki gangguan jiwa itu masuk kedalam rumah! Dia bahkan dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan khusus agar bisa berbicara 4 mata saja dengan pemimpinmu.

Kamu geram. wajar, karena kamu benci sekali dengannya. Netherlands… Negara idiot nan kurang ajar yang sudah menipumu berkali-kali, kamu kira kamu berhasil mengenyahkannya untuk selama-lamanya, tapi nyatanya lelaki itu masih berani untuk menginjakan kakinya diatas keset rumahmu.

Menunggu dengan kesal, kamu mondar-mandir didepan ruang kerja boss-mu. 30 menit rasanya seperti 3 jam, soalnya kamu tidak sabaran.

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar. Yang pertama keluar dari sana adalah boss-mu, menganjal kenop pintu bagi Netherlands yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kamu menyadari kalau wajah Boss-mu tegang dan pucat, seperti habis melihat hantu.

Kamu terbingung-bingung, dan memberikan Netherlands yang berjalan melewatimu sebuah desisan ancaman. Netherlands hanya membalasmu dengan tawa kecil ciri khas-nya. Dia tampak percaya diri sekali.

Setelah pemuda rambut jabrik itu enyah, kini giliran dirimu yang dipanggil masuk kedalam ruangan. Boss-mu menutup pintu, kamu mendengar dia mengeluarkan suara desahan lesu yang panjang sekali.

Kamu bertanya, "Boss? Ada apa? Apa yang si Nethere bego itu lakukan disini? Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan untuk merampas kekayaan kita?" kamu terlihat mengebu-gebu.

"Nesia…" Boss-mu berkata lirih, kerutan diwajahnya terlihat jelas saat dia menukikan alis dihadapanmu. "Kali ini dia datang untuk menikahimu."

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi sunyi. Kamu mendadak tidak bisa bergerak, dan mulutmu teranga lebar sekali. Ada sesuatu yang putus dari dalam kepalamu saat mendengar penjelasan Boss-mu mengenai tujuan kedatangan Netherlands.

"SINTING!" Teriakmu, akhirnya sadar juga setelah terbengong-bengong beberapa saat. Kamu mulai mondar-mandir, Boss-mu tetap diam ditempatnya, melihat kebiasaan jelekmu mulai keluar lagi. "Aku tak akan mau menikahinya! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menikahi si lintah-darat-tukang-tipu itu!" bentakmu.

"Dia memberikan beberapa keuntungan jika kau mau menikahinya," Boss-mu mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirimu. "Kita bisa mengakhiri pertikaian dengan dirinya, dan dia berjanji akan membantu untuk membangun Negara kita!"

Kamu mendengus. Kamu tahu betul siapa itu Netherlands, kamu pernah terjerat dengan janji manisnya beberapa tahun silam, dan kali ini kamu tidak akan kembali jatuh kelubang yang sama!

"Tidak. dia itu penipu, semua janjinya tidak pernah ditepati!" raungmu, menendang kursi yang ada didepan meja kerja milik boss-mu.

"Nesia! Kamu tidak boleh egois! Kamu sekarang tidak boleh memikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri, lihatlah sekelilingmu, banyak rakyat yang masih menderita, perekonomian kita hancur, prajurit kita habis, dan semuanya! Kita membutuhkan bantuan untuk bangkit kembali!"

Teriakan Boss-mu mengalahkan teriakanmu. Kamu pun diam, tidak bisa membalas perkataannya karena apa yang dia katakan memang ada benarnya.

Kamu seperti biasanya bertekuk lutut kepada perintah dari penguasa. Kamu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, kepala merunduk kebawah, matamu lengket ke ubin dingin dibawahmu.

Boss-mu mendengus, tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk kepalamu penuh sayang.

"Maaf…." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Tangan besarnya masih tetap menepuk-nepuk kepalamu dengan pelan. "Maaf, Nesia… tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain melakukan perjanjian ini dengan Netherlands…"

Dia mengatakan kalau dia bersalah. Namun kamu tidak mendengar rasa penyesalan dari suaranya.

Kamu tetap merunduk, merasakan tangan Boss-mu menepuk-nepuk kepala kecilmu dan mengusap rambut panjang milikmu. Diatas ubin, kamu melihat beberapa titik air, yang jatuh dari…

Dari kedua matamu yang cantik.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kamu selalu mengira kalau pasangan yang menikah adalah pasangan yang penuh cinta.

Mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, karena itulah mereka menikah.

Tentu kamu ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang kamu cintai. Bukan sama orang yang hanya memanfaatkan dirimu untuk meraih tujuannya…

Belum sembuh luka hatimu dari mengetahui kalau kamu harus menikahi Netherlands minggu depan, ada lagi luka baru yang mengores hatimu. Hari itu Kiku mengunjungimu, membawa karangan bunga Krisan yang teramat cantik sekali.

Kamu menahan tangis saat Kiku melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu, mengecup keningmu, dan mengucapkan kalimat penuh cinta ditelingamu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kamu cintai, kamu mencintainya lebih dari apapun, dan dia mencintaimu balik…

"Ada apa?" suaranya yang lembut berdengung didalam gendang telingamu. "Kenapa kamu terlihat sendu sekali, Nesia-san?" Kiku menyibak sehelai rambut yang menutupi matamu, wajahnya nampak lembut.

Mulutmu terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Air mata-mu lah yang berbicara, butiran air mata jatuh secara luwes dari pelupuk matamu. Karangan bunga krisan yang kamu pegang terjatuh kelantai, karena kamu langsung mendesakan tubuhmu kepada Kiku.

Kiku bertanya '_ada apa_' berkali-kali. kamu tidak menjawabnya, karena kamu sibuk menangis diatas pundak pemuda jepang yang baik hati itu.

Kamu sungguh tak tega untuk memberitahu yang sesungguhnya kepada Kiku, kalau kamu akan menikahi pria lain.

Kiku terdiam. Dia memelukmu balik. Kepalanya bersemayam di antara sela leher dan pundakmu, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuhmu yang berbau seperti bunga melati.

Tanpa sadar, kamu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama berulang-ulang kali…

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Itu adalah perintah dari Boss-mu, Nesia-san. Boss akan tetap menjadi Boss, kita hanyalah bawahannya… dan kita akan tetap menjadi seperti itu. Mau tidak mau, suka maupun tidak suka, kita harus melaksanakan perintah mereka…"

Walaupun Kiku berkata seperti itu, kamu bisa melihat kalau dia sedih sekali. Dia tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Nesia yang cantik. Seharusnya dia lelaki yang bersanding denganmu, bukannya Netherlands.

Dengan berat hati kamu melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Kamu menatapnya dalam-dalam, dia pun menatapmu balik.

"Aku tahu. Itulah kewajibanku sebagai Negara. Kehendak Boss-ku adalah perintah bagiku… dia menyuruhku untuk menikahinya, maka aku harus melaksanakan perintahnya…" kamu menelan ludah, tanganmu gemetaran, tapi kamu harus tetap kuat.

Kamu ingin kembali menghempaskan dirimu di pelukan Kiku, berada disisi pemuda itu untuk selama-lamanya sampai dirimu hancur oleh waktu. Namun, kenyataan tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk lari begitu saja.

Kiku mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumahmu. Kamu melihatnya pergi membelakangi dirimu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Kamu juga ikut berpaling, berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Dilantai, bunga krisan masih tergeletak berantakan. Ada sebuah kartu terselip disana, dan terdapat tulisan didalamnya…

'_Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku. –Kiku._'

Ah, dunia memang kadang sangat tidak adil sekali…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Impianmu saat menikah nanti ialah memakai gaun pengantin putih model kebaya dengan bordiran cantik, kain putih menjuntai indah di belakangmu, menyapu lantai marmer tempatmu berjalan.

Kamu memang memakai pakaian itu, tapi sayang, pria yang bersanding denganmu bukanlah pria yang kamu impikan.

Berdiri didepan cermin besar, kamu mengamati dirimu dari bawah hingga atas. Pakaian pengantin cantik yang kamu kenakan terlihat seperti gaun murahan sekarang. Rambut panjangmu yang biasanya terurai kini terikat menjadi buntelan kebelakang, dihiasi dengan bunga kamboja putih tiruan.

Kamu tidak mengenakan _make up_ banyak-banyak, hanya perona bibir dan maskara. Untuk apa tampil cantik di acara memuakan ini? Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan perlu dilaksanakan penuh dengan ketelitian dan kebahagiaan.

Tapi pernikahan ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai perebut kebebasan dan keuntungan.

Ada seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan. Teman wanitamu. Dia bilang kalau acaranya akan segera dimulai, kamu harus segera bersiap untuk menemui Netherlands di altar pernikahan. Pernikahan diselengarakan di Balai Kota yang disulap menjadi cantik dan indah, menyembunyikan bekas darah para tahanan yang kena hukuman pancung di halaman depan.

Pikiranmu kosong. Langkah kakimu juga terasa berat, kamu bahkan harus dibantu setidaknya 2 orang untuk berjalan keluar dari sana. Kedua orang itu mengengam tanganmu, memberikan senyum kecil. Seakan-akan mencoba untuk berkata, '_Aku tahu penderitaanmu, Nesia_.'.

Padahal sebenarnya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai penderitaanmu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kamu mengadahkan kepalamu. Didepan, ada gelaran karpet putih. Disamping kiri dan kanan terdapat para undangan, duduk tenang, menunggumu untuk bersanding dengan pria berkebangsaan Belanda yang sudah menunggumu di depan sejak tadi.

Hatimu bergemuruh, ketika kamu mulai mengambil langkah. Orang-orang melihat kearahmu, Boss-mu melihat dari kejauhan. Dia diam saja melihatmu berjalan seperti robot.

Disebelah kiri, banyak orang-orang asing berkumpul. Kamu menduga kalau mereka adalah para bangsawan dari Belanda. Senyum licik nan mengejek menghiasi wajah mereka semua, beberapa diantaranya ada yang ketawa terkekeh-kekeh, dengan mata sinis yang mengikuti gerakanmu.

Orang-orang Belanda itu akan menjadi semakin kaya apabila pernikahan ini sudah terlaksana, mereka akan menjadi kaum borjuis di Negaramu, menjadikan rakyatmu sebagai budak mereka…

Kamu menghentikan langkah kaki tepat di tengah-tengah. Netherlands menatapmu aneh, semua orang mulai ribut karena melihatmu berhenti mendadak.

Kedua kaki dan tanganmu kembali gemetaran. Jika kamu berjalan kedepan, kamu akan menemui akhir dari kehidupan yang kamu ketahui dari dulu. Segala perjuanganmu tidak berguna lagi, karena semuanya telah usai.

Kalau kamu berjalan mundur kebelakang… apakah yang akan terjadi?

Mungkin kamu akan bebas, bisa bersama dengan Kiku untuk selama-lamanya dan hidup bahagia seumur hidup…

"Nesia?"

Suara Netherlands menghentakan dirimu kembali ke kenyataan. Netherlands berdiri dihadapanmu, tangannya terulur kedepan, bermaksud untuk meraih tanganmu.

Aneh, Netherlands terlihat seperti khawatir denganmu. Dia menelan ludah, lalu mengapai tanganmu yang lunglai dan membawamu berjalan menuju altar. Tapi tetap saja, seringai bagai _bobcat_ ada diwajahnya.

Diam-diam air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matamu.

Kamu harus mengambil keputusan yang cepat dan benar sekarang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, kamu melenggang dari sana. Kamu menampik tangan Netherlands, memutar hak sepatumu, dan pergi lari. Seluruh tamu undangan beranjak dari kursi mereka, berdecak kaget seraya kamu mengangkat gaun pengantinmu agar bisa berlari dengan lebih leluasa.

Netherlands meneriaki namamu. Kamu tidak perduli, kamu tidak menengok kebelakang. Air matamu kini benar-benar pecah, maskaramu meleleh. Meskipun begitu, ujung bibirmu tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Kamu tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Yang kamu perdulikan hanyalah satu hal… yaitu kembali ke sisi Kiku tersayangmu.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Ray of Light" by Shoko Nakagawa)

**MATTGASM: **…WAW, SANGAT MELENCENG DARI SEJARAH. *_kena gampar_* dan eniwei, kenapa pernikahannya jadi bergaya barat? Seharusnya kan AKAD NIKAH? OAO; lolz, maapkan kebodohan saya ya, reader tercinta. Dibawa enjoy aja ya? Muah, muah. U3U; *_lagi-lagi kena gampar_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Runaway_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _The Corrs_.


End file.
